The field of the disclosed embodiments encompasses text augmentation techniques that find utility in improving fraud detection. Herein, the word “fraud” includes any fraudulent scheme that may be perpetrated by email, text message, instant messaging or phone calls, in which the core of the fraudulent scheme is a text or other electronic message that leads the victim to perform an action desired by the criminal, such as a wire transfer or a disclosure of confidential information. Such fraudulent schemes often rely on social engineering. Phone calls are included herein because fraudulent phone calls can be placed by robocalls. These robocalls are included with the scope of the present disclosure as a recorded voice message may be generated from the processing of an electronic text document by a voice synthesizer.